


Slumber

by RumbleFish14



Series: Vikings [5]
Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Brother/Brother Incest, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, Forbidden Love, M/M, Raids, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:35:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28712145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RumbleFish14/pseuds/RumbleFish14
Summary: Hvitserk comes home from raiding with Bjorn and can’t wait to see Ubbe
Relationships: Bjorn/Ivar (Vikings), Hvitserk/Ubbe (Vikings)
Series: Vikings [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2081790
Kudos: 20





	Slumber

Slumber  
(One shot)

“There it is.” Bjorn smiled as he gazed upon the shores of Kattegat from his ship , now darkened by the night and signal torches lighting their way. “It’s been a long time.”

Hvitserk leaned into his side, using him for support as a wave harshly crashed against the ship. “It seems like it’s been years, when only a few months have passed.”

A raid had been scheduled a few months ago, back to Wessex to scavenge what they could from the crumbling castle their army ripped to pieces. Bjorn led the raid, of course, he was king and he would never miss a chance to sail, much like Floki in that way. They had twenty ships this time, all crafted by Floki himself, and this time Bjorn had chosen him to go along instead of his brothers. 

As often as their raids were, they each took turns going, making sure a Ragnarsson always remained in Kattegat. Times of war needed a strong defense and the village only held when one or more of them stayed and handled business, when they protected Kattegat against all who tried to come. 

Hvitserk had been giddy when Bjorn chose him over Ubbe and Ivar, both of Kattegat’s greatest warriors. Ubbe and Ivar had skills he hadn’t mastered yet, Ubbe with a bow and Ivar with his axe were legendary. Bjorn would be guaranteed to win each and every battle with them beside him, but Bjorn chose him. Hvitserk couldn’t be happier.

They spent months raiding and searching new lands. They’d lost men, taken to the halls of Valhalla to drink with their father. They collected gold and silver and souls along the way. They fought and drank and sang to the gods before sailing home. It was good to be home, it was good to return victorious with tales of battle for their people.

Although he loved raiding as much as the next Viking, it Hvitserk missed home, he missed his brothers, the loves of his life. He missed their affections and them worrying over every little thing he did or didn’t do. He missed their smiles and the way Ivar spoke to him, the way Ubbe played with his hair at night. He missed it all. 

“It’s good to be back.” Hvitserk admitted with a chuckle and Bjorn returned it. “Thank you for taking me with you this time. I know Ubbe and Ivar are your first choice but…” Bjorn cut him off with a rub of his shoulders. 

“You are a great warrior, Hvitserk. Just as good as they are. More so even. Ivar doesn’t worry about anything and Ubbe worries too much but you...you balance everything out like we are supposed to.” Bjorn bent down to kiss the side of his head. “You made me proud this trip. You fought exceptionally well, you showed those Christians no mercy and you saved me.”

Attention came at him in waves, from both Ubbe and Ivar but there was something different about it when it came from Bjorn. Maybe because he was the oldest, their King, Bjorn Ironside, the great Viking who couldn’t be killed. And he had saved Bjorn during battle, when one too many soldiers came at him, he stepped in and helped. Not many could say that about themselves and he was proud he could. 

“I was only looking out for you, Bjorn. You don’t need anyone to save you.” Hvitserk blushed his way through that, then wound his arm around Bjorn’s waist. “I can’t wait until we do this again.”

“Again will come soon enough, brave Hvitserk.” Bjorn laughed, a joyous sound in the night. The rock of the ship let him know the shore was getting closer. “We are home to relax and heal, to plunder our riches and see our loved ones.”

Hvitserk felt his heart flutter wildly at the mention of loved ones. This time the first person to pop into his mind was Ubbe. Sometimes it was Ivar, sometimes Ubbe and he could never figure out how his body decided what it wanted from who it wanted it from. He learned to trust his instincts like he did in battle and at the end, he would get the both of them anyway. 

“Ah, I know that look.” Bjorn was the first to step onto the wet sand and extended his hand for his brother. “I’m sure Ubbe missed you dearly.”

He took the hand outstretched to him and jumped down onto the shore, his body lined up perfectly with Bjorn’s, pressed tightly together so when he looked up, it was right into his eyes. “He has been on my mind of late. Maybe because he did not want me to go without him this time.”

“He never wants you to go without him.” Bjorn turned, their hands linked between them and led them up to greet their people with smiles and praise. “Ivar likes to be the center of attention with me but Ubbe just sulks because you’re home.”

It shouldn’t bring him so much joy to hear that Ubbe missed him nearly as much as he missed Ubbe when they were apart. The four of them, three princes of Kattegat and a king were bonded beyond duty and brotherhood. Love is what kept them together as it always had and always would. There was no fighting it or trying to deny what the Gods wanted of them. If they were meant to be with others, they would be. 

They stopped just outside the welcoming circle, staying close together, almost joined at the hip. Bjorn had his arm around him, his hand was on Bjorn’s muscular chest and still he shivered in the cold. He pressed closer to the fur across Bjorn’s body, nuzzling it like silk against his cheek and let out a tired, but happy sigh. 

“You need to warm up before you freeze.” 

“I’m alright, Bjorn.” Hvitserk assured him but of course he didn’t listen and untied the mass of fur from around his neck and tossed it across his shoulders so it enveloped his smaller frame. The heat was instant and he gave a low gasp because of it. “You are always so warm.”

“I liked keeping you warm.” Bjorn said into his ear before he trapped it between both lips, then released it and kissed his temple. “Keep it on the walk home to see Ubbe. He’s not going to welcome cold skin against him.”

An involuntary tremble ran down his back and it had nothing to do with the cold, but Bjorn’s words. He knew no matter what that Ubbe would welcome him back to bed, with or without cold skin. He would use that large, powerful body to warm him, just as Bjorn had in Wessex. He warmed him until they were dripping wet with sweat, their bodies flushed with heat as they moved together, as they took their pleasure within another. 

“I feel so…” Hvitserk fell short of finishing his sentence. He couldn’t describe what all he was feeling. Weak because of the thoughts about Ubbe, but powerful because of Bjorn’s words of praise. “I’m not sure how I’m feeling.”

“You want both control, and to be controlled at the same time.” Bjorn said simply. He ran his hands up Hvitserk’s tunic until he felt warm skin, then caressed his spine. “You want to take and be taken.”

Hvitserk gasped, his body pushing forward into Bjorn and already he could feel how hard he was through his trousers, folded between their bellies. “That’s exactly what I want. But I don’t know why.”

“There doesn’t need to be a reason. You feel how you feel and if you want to take, take Ubbe, then watch him take you when your body is ready for him. When it’s begging to be pinned to the bed, your hands bound, leaving your helpless and totally out of control.” Bjorn growled and shifted his hips in a tight circle until Hvitserk moaned again for him. “Go wake him and take what you need before he does the same.”

“And what of you, King Bjorn?” Hvitserk slid his hands down Bjorn’s chest, then down over his belt by his hips until he could grip his length in his hand. Then he jerked, slowly. Caressing his hardest parts. “I can’t leave you like this.”

“Yes, you must.” He slipped his hand between them as well, overlapping Hvitserk’s hand and together they stroked him, teasing him. “I will have Ivar waiting in my bed, same as Ubbe for you and you know he needs my attention now.”

Hvitserk rose up on his toes so he could reach his mouth, then his other arm went behind Bjorn’s head, locking him in so he could speak against his lips. “Will you come see me after you’re done with Ivar? That way I can have some of you too?”

Bjorn nodded, pushing his head forward against Hvitserk’s. “Of course I will. I need to see both you and my Ubbe. I will bring Ivar with me and we can all be together.”

“Hurry, before I drag you back onto the ship and ride you like a bull.” Hvitserk released him and his body ached to be close again. He watched Bjorn back away from him, their eyes connected until the last second before he left his sight. “Control.” He whispered to himself and took off towards Ubbe’s house. 

Others tried to talk to him along the way but he waved them off and made a run for it. He passed all the food from the welcome home feast, all the ale offered to him by those he passed. He shouldered it away and ran until he reached the door and was out of breath. His heart beating like a wild animal in his chest. 

Without making a sound, Hvitserk opened the door and was met with silence. Nothing aside from the warm fire made any noise inside. The heat welcomed him in as he shut the door behind him. He moved past the chairs and the table and the fire until he saw the end of their bed in the back corner. Fur lined the floor on every side, quieting his boots and he stopped and watched. 

Ubbe was asleep on his back, dozens of furs pulled up around his naked chest to keep him warm without another body. His face was relaxed, his mouth parted as he breathed heavily, deep in sleep. Hvitserk kicked off his boots, let his amor slide to the ground and pulled the string on his trousers so they hung loosely at his hips. He bent down at the end of the bed, where one of Ubbe’s legs hung out, bare and warm, he touched his ankle as he laid kiss after soft kiss against his skin. 

“Mmm.” Ubbe let out an appreciative sound, but remained asleep. 

Hvitserk smiled and continued his way up. Placing kisses on his shin, his knee, the top of his thigh. He pushed the furs up, giving him more access while he slowly crawled onto the bed. Each kiss had him more and more worked up, he could smell his skin, clean and soft against his lips. The higher he moved, the louder Ubbe became. Tossing his head back and forth, gripping the furs under his hands. 

“Ubbe.” Hvitserk whispered. He looked up, now on the inside of his thighs and was met with a sleepy look. Blue eyes were covered in shadow, but sparkled with heat and longing. “There you are.”

“Hvitserk?” Ubbe asked, his voice groggy as he moved up on one elbow and rubbed his eyes. “When did you get back?”

“A few minutes ago.” He replied quickly as he spread Ubbe’s thighs a little more and kissed higher. Under the furs and blankets, he could tell he was naked and hard, his cock laying flat against his stomach. “I wanted to see you.”

“You weren’t due back for another week, or I’d have welcomed you home.”

“Bjorn wanted to come back.” Hvitserk said, distracted by an inch of skin on the upper part of his thigh. He moved to it, first a kiss, then he licked over it, sucked it into his mouth and bit it with his teeth. Ubbe gave a deep moan, that leg started to shake. “I came here as soon as I said bye to Bjorn.”

Ubbe moved the furs to the side so he had a perfect view of his brother from below. “I missed you.”

“And I you.” Hvitserk looked up, admiring his magnificent body. All those hard, powerful muscles, the way his skin glistened with sweat, his chest expanding as he breathed, his tattoos fully visible from the fire across the room. “I want you.”

“I want you too, Hvitserk.” Ubbe reached down without moving the rest of his body and his fingertips barely grazed his hairline. “Did our brother take care of you?”

“He did, just like you and Ivar told him.” Hvitserk moved up a little more, now by his balls and he couldn’t help but nuzzle them with his nose first, then his lips moved across them. Ubbe’s deep moan turned into a gasp. “I need you, Ubbe. I need to feel you.”

Ubbe sat up, unable to withstand the distance any longer and ran his hands over the top of his head, then down his perfectly braided hair, then wound it around his wrist and pulled. “Come up here.”

Hvitserk shook his head no, even when his entire body ached for his touch. His cock was hard, like Ubbe’s and in need of a little attention. “I’m not done with you yet. I want to touch you before you get ahold of me.”

“Once I get ahold of you, you won’t have a choice.” Ubbe smiled down at him, continuing to pet his hair back, then he stroked over the sides of his face. “Are your going to use that wonderful mouth on me?”

Before Ubbe could finish that sentence, Hvitserk was up, kneeling between his legs and he shoved him back down, earning a shocked look in return. “Don’t move. I want to touch you, Ubbe.” He said again before he moved back down. He kissed along his stomach, biting and licking across hard muscles until he was nose to nose with his cock. “You did miss me.”

“My whole body missed you.”

“Let’s see if that’s true.” Hvitserk licked all the way around his cock once, waiting until Ubbe gasped yet again, then moved back to his balls and took them each into his mouth. They groaned together this time, Ubbe writhing on the bed, spreading his legs wider with each suck of his mouth. His body pressed into the bed and he rotated his hips until his cock was caressed by as his trousers bunched at his hips. “Ubbe.”

“Hvitserk, please.” Ubbe begged.

“Not yet.” He said with a breathless sound, then lifted both of Ubbe’s thighs until his feet were on the bed. Then he spread them open until he could see his entrance. “I want to taste you.”

“Gods,” Ubbe suppressed a groan and tucked one arm behind his head for a better view. “Are you wanting to fuck me tonight, Hvitserk?”

He didn’t hesitate to nod. “I want to ride you into the bed.” With his thumb, he teased his hole, watching it clench around his finger again and again. He bent down to lick across it slowly and Ubbe’s thighs nearly closed around his head before he held them open. “I’m going to eat you, then ride you.”

“Please…” 

As Ubbe begged him again and again, Hvitserk put one leg over his shoulder, got comfortable on his belly and began to eat him. He did it slowly, allowing him to enjoy every single thrust of his tongue, every suck of his lips. He squeezed his butt hard, lifting it off the bed for him to get in deeper and Ubbe was a mess, the constant moaning, those blazing eyes rolling back into his head, his tattooed hands pulling at his hair. 

“I love your mouth, Hvitserk.” Ubbe paused as his leg was being adjusted so his butt was fully off the bed. He lifted his hips, helping as much as he could. “You always know how I need it.”

The praise went right to his head, making him groan against him, making him move faster and deeper. He remembered Bjorn doing the same thing, praising him for his efforts in battle and it had his cock pulsing, aching for release. He looked up just as Ubbe took hold of his cock and began to stroke himself. He watched for a moment, then pushed Ubbe’s hand away. 

“Don’t touch.” Hvitserk said in a lust drunk voice. He lifted up, kissing along his thighs as Ubbe settled on the bed, panting. “I want your pleasure.”

“Take it.” Ubbe sat up again, grabbing at him until he straddled his hips. “You’re wearing too many clothes. I need to feel your skin. Your warmth.”

Together, they lifted Bjorn’s heavy fur coat off his shoulders, and Ubbe was there to pull his shirt up and off, tossing it aside. Rough, eager hands roamed his now bare chest, over his nipples, across his tattoos, down his stomach to where his cock was trapped inside. He pushed his body down, rubbing against Ubbe’s cock just as Ubbe slipped his hand inside his trousers and gripped him. 

“Fuck.” Hvitserk moaned loudly, his eyes closed and he gave into Ubbe’s touch, rocking his hips forward to slide into his tight fist. “I missed the way you touch me, the way you make me feel.”

Ubbe leaned in, kissing along his chest, his neck, then down to his nipples where his tongue swirled around one, then the other before he nibbled them with his teeth. Hvitserk pushed his hands into Ubbe’s hair, thankful he took his braid out and held him to his chest. They moved together, trading breathless sounds, matching each other's pace. 

“Let me take you, Hvitserk. Let me make you feel good.” Ubbe said into his ear once he kissed back up his neck. “I want in you so bad. I want to feel you squeezing all around me, taking me deep.”

Hvitserk shook his head yet again, then pulled away long enough to kick off his trousers before he was back on his lap. Skin on skin contact made him lose his breath, his eyes fluttered closed when Ubbe’s cock pushed against his hole, eager to get inside.

“I’m going to take you.” Hvitserk said into his ear before he pushed Ubbe down by his chest. He wiggled, rubbing against him until blue eyes closed. The vial of oil was pushed under the fur below them, Hvitserk grabbed it, uncorked it and met Ubbe’s eyes as he wet his fingers and reached back. “I made sure Bjorn didn’t take me last night. I wanted to be ready for you.”

Ubbe growled, palming both his cheeks and squeezed. “You’ll be nice and tight for me then.”

With urgent need, Hvitserk wasted no time getting himself ready. By the time he was done, his legs were shaking and three fingers were wet. He reached between them, getting Ubbe’s cock wet, then lifted just a little and pushed him back against his hole. They let out identical sounds, each grabbing at the other, desperate for their touch. 

“Baby,” Ubbe moaned, reaching for his face.

Hvitserk pushed down, taking him all at once until his insides burned. His head dropped back, too heavy to hold and Ubbe had a crushing grip on his hips. He was still tight, Ubbe was far too big to take all at once and yet he didn’t hesitate. His stomach clenched like his hole did, welcoming him in, his legs shook, his gasps were constant and before he adjusted, he planted his hands on Ubbe’s heaving chest, lifted himself up and slammed back down.”

“I need it hard.” Hvitserk explained as he moved again, another hard thrust down, then slow pull up until he repeated it. “I missed you inside me so much, Ubbe. My body craved yours the entire time I was gone. Even when Bjorn was in me, I needed it to be you.”

Ubbe whined, his eyes crossed, his mouth hanging open in surprise. “Take it hard, take it however you need it, baby. My body is yours. Use me.”

Each calculated thrust was hard, making their skin slap together, making him bounce, gaining momentum for when he slammed back down again and again. Hvitserk could feel him in his stomach, pushing into his guts. And still he went harder and faster. Ubbe helped, he gripped his hips or his butt and pulled and pushed him up and down. Then lifted his own hips, slamming up as he sat down. 

He had full control of his brother, his warrior. Using him to make himself feel good, riding him at a punishing pace. His nails dug marks into his chest and shoulders, his hole took him all the way down until he was balls deep, he was feral. His cock slapped against his stomach, a stinging pain he took with every bounce, eager to feel it agaun. He couldn’t think, he couldn’t speak, all he could do was keep up the rhythm, chasing that feeling in his stomach. Ubbe took it, he didn’t complain or ask for a slower pace, he welcomed it. He urged him to go harder and faster. Whenever he peeled his nails out of Ubbe’s chest, Ubbe put them back on, holding them against him, asking for more. 

The bed was shaking, the furs fell to the ground and the wood of the bed frame beat against the wall in a thunderous sound. Like the clap of lightning before Thor would appear. It was sex worthy of the Gods. 

“Look how hard you are for me.” Ubbe praised as he gripped Hvitserk’s cock, jerking at a slow speed. “It feels like you haven’t come in months, even when I know Bjorn milked you dry.”

Hvitserk sobbed, the feelings too overwhelming for it to be called a moan. He looked down at his cock, his foreskin peeling back each time he pushed into Ubbe’s fist. “He did, every night, every morning, after every raid and battle. But it’s not enough, I needed you. I wanted you. Only you make me feel this way.”

Without warning, Ubbe sat up, his arms winding around Hvitserk’s back so he didn’t fall at the change of angle. He growled against his mouth, watching his brother's eyes roll back. “I feel how close you are already. Now it’s my turn to use you.” He gripped him hard and flipped them until Hvitserk landed with a gasp. He split his legs, dug his knees into the padding of the bed and gave a deep thrust.

“Ubbe,” Hvitserk cried, his head pushed all the way into the bed, his hips lifting to get more of him. This was the loss of control he wanted. He wanted Ubbe to take him apart. “Fuck me.”

“I plan on it.” Ubbe growled and wrapped one hand firmly around Hvitserk’s throat and squeezed. He added pressure just as he moved again, which cut off Hvitserk’s air supply until he pulled back out. Only long enough for him to take a ragged breath before he slammed in again. “Look at you, trying to be in control of me. Taking what you want, not caring what I need.”

Hvitserk nodded, laying motionless as Ubbe railed into him. He had one hand above his head on the wall, using it to keep his body from sliding up with every hard thrust Ubbe gave him. The other hand was on Ubbe’s lower belly, feeling each time he moved, all those muscles bunching under his hand. Then slower until he could tease the base of his cock with just his fingertips. 

“My brave, little warrior.” Ubbe complimented easily. He released his throat and rubbed down over his smooth chest, feeling his heart pound. “Tell me about your trip.”

“Now?” Hvitserk asked, surprised he wanted to talk about it now but Ubbe nodded, still keeping up with that pounding rhythm. 

“Yes, now.”

It took a second for his mind to remember what all happened. He was so focused on Ubbe and their bodies that he pushed the rest down for later and he had to remember. Then it all came rushing back. All of it. The fighting and the sex and Bjorn treating him like he was a God. It was so intense, more so now that Ubbe wanted to know and it all came blurting out. 

“Bjorn said I was a firearm warrior. Powerful and smart and worthy of Gods. He let me lead the attacks, he let me order his men, like I was in charge.” Hvitserk said all at once, breathless, too worked up to say it slowly. “Then I saved him. There were too many soldiers and no one to help him and I saved him, Ubbe. ME!!”

Ubbe grinned down at him. “I knew you were more powerful than any of us, my love. You made him proud, you made us proud. You made the Gods proud.”

Hvitserk clenched, his cock pulsing. He could feel his orgasm burning hot in his belly. He reached down to grip himself, unable to wait any longer. “I feel it.”

“I know.” Ubbe leaned down, covering him with his entire body. “Now kiss me.”

They met in a deep, passionate kiss. Their first one since he arrived home and it was nothing short of powerful and intense and need driven. Their tongues slid together, taking turns tasting and playing before meeting in a sensual battle until one of them caved and let the other win. Ubbe slowed to a steady pace, still nice and deep and hard but not as fast and it pushed him closer. Hvitserk had his hands at the small of Ubbe’s back, pushing him in, urging him on. 

When Ubbe’s rhythm stuttered, Hvitserk ended the kiss and pressed their heads together to watch his face. Turning into a mask of pained pleasure, making him growl and grip the bed until his knuckles turned white. “Gonna come for me?”

Ubbe nodded, gritting his teeth. “I never want to stop but you feel so good.”

“Right there, Ubbe.” Hvitserk whined, his mouth dropping open as his entire back bowed off the bed. “Right there.”

“Come for me, baby.” Ubbe begged, barely holding on. “Come all over me so I can fill you up.”

That always pushed him over the edge and it didn’t fail this time. His eyes closed that final time and gave in to his body’s needs until he came with a loud gasp. He spilled onto his hand, his stomach, a little on Ubbe’s as well. Marking him. His hole was sensitive and yet he didn’t tell Ubbe to stop, he hooked his heels into his butt and pushed. 

“Hvitserk.” Ubbe came with his brothers name on his lips. He tucked his head into his neck and kept moving, pushing it all into him as deep as he could, wanting it to stay there. He kept it up until he couldn’t move anymore and collapsed against him. “Fuck.”

Hvitserk smiled, holding Ubbe against him, petting down his hair, then his back, kissing against his shoulders. He breathed him down and felt exhaustion washing over him. “I love you.”

Ubbe pulled back until their heads pressed together and he smiled at what he saw. “I love you too, Hvitserk. Little warrior.”

They laid there long enough for him to drift off. He knew he slept because when he woke to the sounds of the front door opening, Ubbe was behind him, caging him in, fast asleep. He rose up on his elbow, squinting at the door to see Bjorn standing there naked, his cock hard, his hair down, his body covered in scratches and bite marks from Ivar. 

“Too tired?” Bjorn asked, stroking his cock as he watched him. 

Hvitserk groaned, waking Ubbe until strong arms held him firmly against his chest and purred into his ear. “Never too tired for you.”

Bjorn grinned. 

“And me, brother?”

Hvitserk’s eyes widened when Ivar crawled inside, right next to Bjorn, wearing nothing but trousers, his hair down around his shoulders. “Ivar.” He whispered, his eyes taking in every inch of naked, soft, beautiful skin. 

Ivar grinned. “Hmm?”

Ubbe spoke for him because he couldn’t get his mouth to work. “There is always room for all of us.” He tossed the furs back, exposing their naked bodies. He met Bjorn’s blazing eyes. “My king.”

Bjorn growled. “Little Ubbe.”

Ivar and Hvitserk gasped at the rare term of endearment Bjorn saved for Ubbe alone. Something so intimate they were surprised to hear it at all and Ubbe fell back to the bed, rolling onto his back and spread his legs. Hvitserk scooted over, watching with wide eyes. 

“I missed you.” Ubbe whined.

Bjorn moved forward, stomping even without his boots on. “Show me.”

Hvitserk’s eyes found Ivar as he slowly climbed up his side of the bed. “Ivar…”

Ivar put his thumb against his lips. “Shhh, I know. I’ll take care of you.”

They all fell into the bed in a big pile of skin, arms and legs tangled, bodies moving together. They took their pleasure in each other and didn’t move apart until the sun rose in the sky.


End file.
